Many tile setters find it difficult to fill the gaps between tiles with the correct quantity of grout. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a grout dispensing system that included an injector having a number of user selectable dispensing nozzles that allowed an individual to select a desired dispensing opening diameter for a particular job and which included a piston/plunger for forcing grout out of the nozzle under pressure into the gap between tiles to ensure that a proper amount of grout is within the gap. Because it can be difficult to manually press a piston/plunger into a cylinder to generate the required dispensing pressure, it would be a further benefit if the injector included a hand grip assembly that could be gripped by a user with one hand while simultaneously pushing the plunger/piston into the injector cylinder.